


Wip

by Anti_Septic_Freak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/F, Good Parent Din Djarin, Lesbians in Space, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, No use of y/n, Other, Protective Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Septic_Freak/pseuds/Anti_Septic_Freak
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Mando had finally got the kid to fall asleep as they made their way off the Razor Crest making sure that the had blaster was in place and adjusted the strap across their chest, The shine of Beskar reflected brightly from the sun as they walked into the bar the doors swinging closed behind them as they took a deep breath and approached the bar with the fob with a tight grip before noticing the beeping quickened, They shut it off and made their way towards the bartender and as they pulled the tracking puck from their pocket and threw it on the counter before pressing it twice as a holographic image of a woman's face popped up as it stopped spinning on the bar top as they placed an arm against the bar and stared you down. 

You rounded the bar as the sound of soft beeping grew closer and closer as a puck was thrown on the counter and a Mandalorian approached you, Humming softly as you cleaned a cup out you began to speak “What can I get you?” without another moment a few credits were placed in front of you “I’m looking for this woman.” The Mando point at the puck as the image rendered showing a purple toned Togruta that flickered as you quirked an eyebrow “Anria?” you spoke as they leaned forward and spoke “Where can I find her?” you looked over to the back room and gestured over there “Listen, all I ask is you don’t cause a scene.” the owner of the bar called out and took a deep breath as the Mando walked to the restricted area. 

The echo of a simple "What the fuck?" could be heard as the woman mentioned reached over grabbing a bottle of spocka and cracked it over the Mandalorian’s head as she tried to dash out the back. They furrowed their eyebrows and made their way towards the exit and before she got far enough they used thegrapping line from the Vambrace to shoot out and wrap around her ankle quickly as it could make them face plant "Dank farrik!" she yelled as she slammed hard against the floor beneath her. She sat up and began struggling to untangle her ankle from the cord. She reached into her boot and pulled out a small blade, attempting to cut herself free.  
Mando quickly wrapped it around their vambrace yanking it towards themself using all their strength as they pushed a button making it reel back to them, They walked forward stepping on her lower back using their other foot to press her chest against the ground before kneeling down letting their knee replacing their foot on her upper back before moving a hand to grab at her hood and gripped the fabric pulling it roughly before leaning down next to her ear "I can bring you in Dead or Alive either way I get paid" they spoke in a gravely tone  
A groan came from Anria’s throat as they grabbed her shoulder roughly. "Turn your hair and we can make this a good time.” she offered, looking back at them.She then tried to squirm out of their grasp They quickly grabbed out the cuffs they had locking them behind her back, Mando squinted feeling themself freeze slightly but ignored the comment and grabbed the back of her neck moving their knee off her "Shut up." Their tone was dark and firm, pulling her up, holding her tightly, shoving her forward, making her walk forward and make the trek back towards the ship. Mando wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in place "Bantha Fodder." she growled at him, still struggling against their hold. 

It had been a few days after that incident but you were back to dealing with the daily drunk and creepy men and women that flirted trying to get free drinks, it was later in the day as the happy hours started to flicker to a close and the door opened showing the bright shine of armor as you furrowed an eyebrow and the Mando approached you and sat down at the counter and spoke “Thanks for the information.” you waved them off and walked to another customer handing them a green drink and went right back to them “I’d rather not have any more danger here then working here causes.” They gave a simple nod as you noticed a small green hand reach from their brown bag and paused “Anything special in that thing?” they looked back for a moment and hesitated before the small things head popped up revealing the kid that gave a small whine at the Mando “Do you happen to sell any broth?” you gave a small nod and pulled out a small notepad “Got a few different kinds anything specific you’re looking for?” the Mando shook their head “No, A simple bone broth would be great. Also something with meat, Kid’s got an appetite” 

The Mando had come in every so often looking for smaller jobs and any type of work to pass time, You assumed they were just trying to lay low for a bit but seeing the ship they had descended from gave you a flicker of hope, Get off his scudhole of a planet and make something of yourself. You could defend yourself and it’s not like you didn’t have any type of skills, Being a small working mechanic made money a pretty normal thing you had but you didn’t like the restricted time slots working as a full time Mechanic so the bartending job was easier. Mando had asked if you’d be willing to watch the kid cause they didn’t wanna risk anything happening, They took precautions to make sure you had all that was needed.


	2. Chapter 2

You quickly moved towards the child nervously as he whined softly for Mando, he wanted to be comforted by his surrogate guardian but they had gone out for a bounty hours ago. You knew there was always the risk of something happening to them while you had to stay back and shook the thought away as you picked up Grogu up from his metal based crib as you spoke in a soft tone with a sweet smile “it’s okay,they’ll be home soon.” you bounced him carefully on your hip as you let your hand rub over the top of his head with a smile jumping a bit as you heard the noise of arguing paired with metal clanking as the pressure of the Razor crest opened with a loud ‘Pssssst’ Grogu made an excited squeal as he heard the footfalls of his Caregiver as he squirmed in your arms and he began waving excitedly, Mando had looked at the two of you just for a quick moment as you had a small smile cross over your lips as they approached you. Their expression hidden under the beskar helmet. They moved towards the carbonite freezer for preservation as the man that they held by the back of the neck tried to push away “Get off me you piece of shi-'' as Mando gave an exasperated sigh before the machine wound up as they punched in the code before pushing the bounty forward as the last button was pressed quickly and the man yelled out as the smoke rose over his form before Mando turned back towards you two, they flipped the bounty so it faced the wall as they walked forward and carefully took Grogu from you letting their hand lay against the child’s chest before they began to tickle him as the child let out a screech of laughter at the attack on himself and tried his best to squirm out of their arms. Mando moved their attention to your and gave a soft “hmph” before speaking “Thank you.” they weren’t individuals of many words but more often than not they had other ways of showing how they felt. 

Mando bounced on the balls of their feet as they looked down at Grogu and stopped tickling him, Grogu softly cooed as he moved his hand to settle on the side of their helmet and giggled softly at his slightly warped reflection. Grougu looked towards your crying out for your, you raised a simple eyebrow moving to let you hand trace against his soft petal ears smiling at his soft hair that littered the top of his head as well the tips of his ears. He made grabby hands and you carefully took him from Mando softly speaking to him “You hungry buddy?” he squealed loudly as his eyes widened and he nuzzled against your chest as you turned to go get him some food you paused looking at Mando “Come on, I’ll make us all some food.” they gave the smallest tilt of their head before nodding “fresher first, I’ll be there in a moment.” you gave a simple hum and shrugged as you walked to the small kitchen area to see what all they had, You shuffled to set him down on a small seat and opened up the cupboards seeing what looked like a box of teliter noodles and a small silver wrapper on the counter that was labeled ‘Travel Biscuits’ before walking to the small fridge pulling the door open seeing a few stray vegeparsine’s roll around. Carefully you pulled them out closing the door as you turned seeing an excited Grogu pout since he had to wait for food, You stopped and gave a exasperated sigh as you picked up the biscuits and opened the wrapper breaking one in half and letting him have one half as you ate the other with a soft hum and began to work on the meal.

Mando had finished up in the fresher before they had changed into a simple dark blue toned jumpsuit but made sure to put their utility belt back on and holstered their blaster, the sound of Mando’s footfalls echoed through the cockpit and the makeshift kitchen as the bowls were placed down on the small table as Gorgu squealed excitedly and reached forward grabbing at one of the noodles in the bowl. They sat down next to Gorgu and took the other bowl pulling it towards himself not speaking before You sat down and smiled “Well, I made what I could work with.” As you spoke Gorgu had put his hand into the bowl he had shoveling the noodle’s into his mouth quickly as Mando moved to try and stop him as he took a big bite and Mando let out a stifled laugh 

It was months later and you haven’t seen the Mandalorian since they last stopped with the kid, they mentioned a very important mission but you never tried to dig far into it. Wasn’t your kid isn't your business but part of you missed the presents of the Mando even if they didn’t do a lot of talking, they listened to you and it made you feel seen for once in so long in this god forbidden galaxy. 

Din moved into the new ship hesitantly with her arms empty for once.. in so many years, her heart was heavy and kept her gaze downcast as she turned her head to look for the once always occupied Alcove remembering it wasn’t the original crest meaning not seeing the empty hammock that once held her surrogate son. Mando knew that Bo-Katan was right about her following.. that they were zealots and the only thing that mattered was bringing back the original order of Mandalore, The concept of afterlife waned over the centuries and the favored belief in the manda. To join with the manda after death, a Mandalorian was required to be knowledgeable of their culture, and practice its tenets in their daily lives. For a Mandalorian to be ignorant of their heritage was to be dar'manda without a soul and to be without a place both in their culture and the collective afterlife.

She had only known the way of the Mandalore but seeing that the community she was a part of was seen as a cult had made her realize a few things, Mando never questioned her religion but after losing everything she once knew she felt so disconnected from everything. Mando made her way to the cockpit and rolled the small metal ball in-between her fingers, she sat down in the cockpit and let out a soft sigh and pulled off her helmet letting her loose waves fall over her shoulder as it hit the floor with a loud clunk before putting her face in her hands and felt all her walls break down at once 

It was weeks later after she had lost the kid and she knew that life was going to keep moving forward either with or without her, She had taken up bounty hunting once again after the kid left. Less dangerous with him not being there to get in the way or get hurt, She shook the thought away since she was allowed to visit every so often but she hadn’t seen him since their departure.


End file.
